Switched
by DauntlessRunner46
Summary: SPOILERS FOR COHF: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Clary was the one to get hurt instead of Isabelle in the Demon realm? As you may have guessed, in this fanfic Clary switches places with Isabelle so Clary is the one that gets hurt. How will Jace and Co. react? Read and find out!


**Note (in a notes section): Don't dis! I know it's possibly unrealistic but it is the only way it would have happened. Please read and review. It would be much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or its bad ass characters; it belongs to the marvellous Cassandra Clare. (But I do own this One-shot) :D**

_-and the twitch turned into a sudden, twisted jerk as half the monster twisted backwards and sank it's teeth into _Clary's leg.

She screamed out in pain, stabbing it with Heosphoros until it finally realised her. Once it let go it moved to the side where Alec shot it with one of his arrows. Clary was falling to the floor when a pair of ichor cover arms caught her as her leg gave out. "Clary!?" Jace exclaimed more frightened than ever. The ringing had stopped and the demons were out of sight. Clary lay in Jace's lap gasping for breath. Simon looked as though he would fall at any second. Luckily, Isabelle was there to hold him up before his legs gave out as well. "Come on Clary. You're going to be OK." Jace pleaded, more to himself than her, his face paling as he franticly drew Iratze's on her shredded leg. The others surrounded them horrified. They all new Clary wasn't as experienced as them but they couldn't believe what was happening.

As Jace applied rune by rune, they faded into her skin, but no improvement was made. Jace's eyes widened as he saw nothing was happening. "It's not working." He cried. He looked towards the others; they were all just as shocked. Suddenly Simon stiffened and slightly turned his head to the left. "We need to leave, now. I can hear wings. Lots of them." Jace lost it.

"There's nowhere to go." He yelled. Just as he said this he heard her.  
"Get me to a wall." Clary whispered with a single breath. He looked down at her. Feeling a burning sensation in his eyes as he saw her barley able to keep her eyes open, "You can't move Clary, you'll-" She didn't let him finish.

"I will never forgive you if you don't let me try save you and the others." She barely got out. She knew she was hurting Jace making him do it, but she knew it was the best chance they had. He shook his head fending off the tears. With effort she brought up her hand and cupped his cheek. Looking into his eyes she whispered, "Please." She pleaded.

With a pained expression he lifted her up and hastily walked to the closest wall. After getting on his knees again, Alec tossed Jace his steal that he then handed to Clary. She was still in Jace's arms with her hand shaking like crazy, but somehow she managed to put all her power and remaining energy into this one run. After what seemed like forever to Clary, the portal was finally complete. She let her hand fall hoping that her friends and Jace would make it back to the other side, safe in the cave. She closed her eyes as Jace stepped through the portal.

Letting out a sigh of relief after he stepped through the portal and safely into the cave, Jace looked down and saw that Clary's eyes were closed. He dropped to his knees holding Clary to his chest. As Alec, Izzy and Simon stepped through the portal, they all surrounded them looking at Clary with scared, and not to mention confused expressions. Small ragged breaths were escaping her as Jace stayed there frozen in shock. _She can't die_, he thought, _not because of me, my recklessness_. "Clary? Clary please, stay with me." And for the third time in his life, Jace cried. He had let this happen. He had been taught a lesson, one that Clary herself made him abandon entirely; to love is to destroy. But if that where a lie, how would this be happening to the love of his life? He looked down at her leg that had black blood seeping out of it. Jace looked up to his friends faced with pleading eyes, "If there's anything you can do…" he cried with his voice cracking. Clary lay in his arms her heart beat and breathing slowing as if it would stop at any moment. Her face was paler than it had ever been; her light was diming in front of their very eyes.

Simon remembering what he had heard once kneeled in front of Clary's leg while his fangs snapped out. "What are you doing?" Jace growled.

"Leave him Jace," Isabelle said calming her brother. "I've heard about it working before." Jace looked at Simon confused. Simon brought his wrist to his mouth and sliced his veins open. He then let the blood soak into the mangled shreds of skin. Clary arched her back in Jace's arms and let out a stifled groan. Her ribboned skin was knitting itself back together at a miraculous pace. Soon, Simon's blood was flowing downwards in a steady stream toward Clary's leg. Already, even though it was covered in layer upon layer of blood, Jace could see the new pinkish skin covering the torn flesh.

With a raggedy gasp, Clary opened her eyes and looked towards Simon who was about to take another bite of his arm. Before she could say anything Jace startled her by quickly saying, "It's alright Simon." Although he said it briskly, she could hear the gratitude and appreciation in his voice. Simon lowered his wrist looking as though he would collapse at any second. Isabelle stood up from beside Clary and pulled lightly on his sleeve, but he wouldn't budge. "She's alright Simon. Look." She said softly. Clary gave her best friend a slight nod and he forced himself to go sit down on the wall of the cave. Alec murmured to Jace, "I need to go see if this place is secure, alright?" Jace only nodded still looking at Clary. She looked straight back into his golden eyes. Noticing, Alec got up and told Izzy to take Simon out of the cave, somewhere cooler. Both Izzy and Alec helped Simon up. At first he refused, but when he saw Clary in Jace's lap, he left with the siblings knowing that she was in good hands.

Jace looked at Clary, and she him. For a few more seconds they stayed there, mesmerised in each other. Clary finally noticed, Jace had been crying because of her. She raised her sore arm and wiped away the remaining tears. Leaving her hand on the side of his face Clary murmured, "You know what's not fair?" He tilted his head in her hand in question. "Even when you cry," she whispers, "you're still so beautiful." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles. It fell as quickly as it came.

"I didn't get to you in time. I-" Clary pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't." She says forcefully. "These things are bound to happen, you know that."

"What if I lost you Clary? What would I do?" he looked at her with pained eyes.

"You'd realise I died trying to protect the ones I love most, trying to protect you." She told him, pleading for him to understand. Her eyes bored into his and all he could do was look away. "Hey," she said moving his head with her hand so he was facing her. Even though he was still looking down, she continued, "How many times have you nearly died."

Exasperated, Jace sighed, "Clary-"

"Exactly, so many times I've seen you nearly die right in front of me, most of the time I could do nothing. But you always made it. I always got you back somehow."

Jace opened and closed his mouth several times, never knowing the right words to say. Laughing at his frustration, Clary says "Jace, there's nothing that you can say. You know that." She moves away a piece of hair from his face. He leaned into her hand once again and smiled, this time it didn't drop.

"What can I _do _then."

"Hmm," she begins, "You could kiss me." And so he does.

**That's it. Hope you liked it. Also, please leave a review! It would be much appreciated. :-)**


End file.
